


Shall We Dance?

by FuckYeahLuPone



Series: Anything Goes [2]
Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: 1940s, Beautiful, Could It Be Love, Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Golden Age Hollywood, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahLuPone/pseuds/FuckYeahLuPone
Summary: Is Avis falling in love with Jack?
Relationships: Avis Amberg/Jack Castello
Series: Anything Goes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all! The second part of my "Anything Goes" series. A short but very sweet oneshot 😊  
>  I urge you all to listen to "Moonlight Becomes You" by Bing Crosby before or while reading this😉
> 
> Hope you'll like this story, enjoy 💜

Sometimes Avis just wanted to have a nice dinner, some good conversation and maybe a drink and some dancing afterwards. But more importantly, she just wanted to be in somebody’s company.

Today was a day like that.

She wore a flowing sparkly black dress that went down to the floor, with lace sleeves to her wrists and a sweetheart neckline that emphasized her full bosom beautifully. The cleavage dipped quite low but was held together by a segment of lace between her breasts so nothing more was revealed. Around her neck, she wore a plain gold one-piece necklace. Some of her red locks were neatly pinned up into two Victory Rolls in the front, while the rest of her wavy hair touched her shoulders. Her lips were her usual Victory Red.

She looked stunning, and even though Jack was wearing a tux, he somehow felt underdressed with her by his side.

All eyes were on them as Jack stood up from his chair at their table and stretched out his hand for Avis to take. 

“Shall we dance?” he asked her with a smirk on his face.

She smiled softly as she reached for his hand, standing up as well. She let Jack lead her to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, he put his right arm around her waist, drawing her close to him and taking her right hand in his left.

Avis discreetly looked around, noticing the looks of the other people, 

“They’re all looking at us.” she giggled to Jack.

“No, they aren’t,-” he started, earning a confused look from Avis. “they’re looking at you, not us.” Jack continued, smiling down at her.

She shyly chuckled, putting her head on his firm chest while her cheeks slightly reddened.

They slowly started dancing as the band began to play ‘Moonlight Becomes You’. He held her close, her body moulding into his as if they were becoming one.

Avis placed her left hand, which had been laying on his back, up on his shoulder. They danced silently, nothing but short intakes of breath were to be heard. She wanted to say something, anything, but each time she opened her mouth to speak, she felt his hand against her petite waist and sighed contentedly. Her head was resting on his chest as she looked at their joined hands. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent and closing her eyes. He smelled good; like citrus and a hint of wood.

He turned elegantly, and she with him, his body in tune with the slow music. He was a good dancer, yet there was a sort of harshness to him, like he was someone who shouldn’t be underestimated. Or was it just a sense of protection? Avis didn’t really care at the moment. Was it because she may have developed feelings for Jack? Was she falling in love with a man half her age that she hardly knew? She looked up into his eyes, realizing he had been looking at her the whole time. She could’ve sworn she saw a little sparkle in his gorgeous blue eyes. A spark of admiration? Did he feel the same way she did? Slowly, she moved her hands up to his neck and rested her head on his chest again.

His hands glided down to her waist, pulling her impossibly closer, as two people slowly resembled one.

Her bare cheek was cool from the breeze through the windows, yet his beating heart brought all the warmth back. Her heartbeat was growing steadily with his. The heat between them grew more powerful by the second.

Jack tenderly pushed the loose strands of hair which had fallen over her shoulder behind her ear, so they fell onto her back again. He gave her a genuine smile. 

She looked up at him in embarrassment and awe, her face glistening in the soft chandelier light and her eyes glittering with an emotion so intense, he couldn't work out what it was. Was it love?

Suddenly, he moved her away. She looked up at him in confusion, but within a second, he twirled her around and pushed his front into her back. They continued to slowly move side to side, his arms around her waist and his hands rested on her stomach, Avis’ hands on his. Jack rubbed his nose on the side of her long feminine neck and grinned. She smelled so good, as always. 

Avis leaned her head a bit to the side as she felt his smile against her skin. 

They were in complete harmony as they danced. It was perfect; everything from their breathing to how their feet stayed in sync. If Avis’ breath was taken away by the end of this dance, she would know exactly why. 

When Jack realized the music was coming to an end, he turned her around again so she was facing him. Avis’ right hand joined Jack’s left, his right hand on her lower back and Avis’ left hand on his upper back as Jack carefully bent her down to give their dance a great finish. They stayed in that position until the music faded completely. He slowly raised her back up again as they stood on the dancefloor while staring into each other's eyes.

That was the moment Avis realized she had feelings for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear beta reader 💕


End file.
